


Don't eat that!

by KinHina210



Series: Pets [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chickens, Family, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: “She's a good chicken.” Kindaichi said as the bird jumped off of the sofa and began to walk around the room. His mother looked up from her blanket and smiled..“She really is.”





	Don't eat that!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



> This headcanon, like most of them with my friends, started as kind of a joke. And now here I am... Actually enjoying it.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy

Kindaichi stood up from the kitchen table.  His mother sat on the couch, crochet hook and yarn in her hands. “What are you making, momma?” 

“A blanket.”

“How come?” His mother sighed. And then she looked up at him. “Is it for Chiki?” She glared gently at him. 

“ _ No.  _ Just need to keep busy. You're busy with school, your father's working, your brother's married now. I hardly see any of you three anymore.”

“..sorry.”

“Now don't  _ you  _ start apologizing. It's your schoolwork. It's okay.” Kindaichi nodded. “What other colors do you think I should use? I already have green and blue.”

“What about… dark pink?” His mother smiled at him.  

“I like that, too.” Kindaichi watched his mother putting the yarn together. He smiled. And then he jumped when he heard a small thud from his room. “I swear, if it's that stupid animal..”

“S-sorry! I'll go sort it out!” Kindaichi nearly ran to his room, and then saw something that, for most people, would be strange. He was used to this.  There stood his silkie chicken, trying to eat the bookmark that was sticking out of the top of his book,  which was now on the floor instead of his desk.  “Really?” The male scooped the chicken up into his arms. 

“I should have known.” His mother quietly said when she saw the fluffy animal in the other's arms. Kindaichi held onto the ball of fluff as he sat on the couch with his mother. The chicken didn't move. “You really love that chicken, don't you?” The woman said, reaching over and gently petting the chicken's head.

“Mhm.” Kindaichi watched as the chicken stood up from his lap and walked to the edge of the couch, almost falling off.  Instead, it sat right in between his legs. Kindaichi chuckled. 

He had gotten the chicken when he went to his cousin's house and found out that their neighbors, who owned a large farm, were selling domesticated chickens. He had went over and saw the chickens. And when this certain chicken walked up to him and tried to climb his leg, he knew. 

“She's a good chicken.” Kindaichi said as the bird jumped off of the sofa and began to walk around the room. His mother looked up from her blanket and smiled.. 

“She really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
